onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Sanji/Misc.
Early One Piece The Green Databook revealed that Sanji's original name was going to be 'Naruto'. However, as the ninja manga Naruto was about to be serialized with Jump, Oda changed the name to prevent confusion. Anime and Manga Differences Sanji's Youth A scene of young Sanji beginning to smoke during his early days at the Baratie was not shown in the anime, possibly because it showed a child smoking and implied that smoking was a way of seeming mature. Davy Back Fight In the anime, the rules of the Davy Back Fight were changed and Sanji participated in the Donut Race together with Luffy. They made it to the coral area assisting Nami's crew in the process. Straw Hat Separation Like all of the Straw Hats, (save Luffy) his time alone after being teleported away by Kuma was extended in the anime. It showed that he was treated by what appeared to be a beautiful woman named Elizabeth. Sanji then followed her, only to discover that "she" was an okama. Unfortunately for him, due to a miscommunication between the two of them, Sanji is interpreted as an okama and is soon seen running away. The anime version shows Caroline (the substitute Queen of Kamabakka Kingdom) turning Sanji into an okama. Later, upon receiving the news about Ace's death and the Battle of Marineford, the shock of it turns him back to his usual self. Also in the anime, Sanji instantly falls in love with Ivankov's female form, despite knowing "she" wouldn't be interested in men. He attempts to ask about Luffy through gestures of romance. He snaps out of it when Ivankov turns back into a man, angering Sanji and crushing his hopes of meeting a real woman. Their fight is shown, with Sanji attacking Ivankov with Diable Jambe. Ivankov pretends to be defeated by this but then effortlessly overpowers Sanji, surprising his Okama followers. Iva then unleashes a barrage of "44 - Aesthetic Technique! Hair Removal Fist", "Death Wink", "Hell Wink", and "Galaxy Wink" leaving Sanji on the ground bloodied and beaten to an inch of his life. Ivankov then hands Sanji a newspaper since the news of Luffy has already been made public. Return to Sabaody Archipelago In the manga, after one of the okamas tells Sanji that they hope to see him again, he replies by saying he doesn't want to see them again showing "the finger". In the anime, this was censored so he replies with the same answer but puts his right hand across him and moving it to the lower right. Major Battles Filler Battles *Sanji vs. Lake *Sanji and Chopper vs. Whetton *Sanji vs. Boo Jack *Sanji vs. Heaby *Sanji vs. Honki *Sanji, Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, and Robin vs. Governor *Sanji vs. Zoro *Sanji and Usopp vs. Salchow and Arbell *Sanji vs. Largo *Sanji vs. Caroline *Sanji vs. Caroline (rematch) Merchandise As a main character, Sanji has been the choice character in many forms of merchandise. He has been featured in the series of models Portrait of Pirates. When the Wii game One Piece: Unlimited Adventure was released Sanji was one of the crew produced as a figure in the One Piece Locations Trading Figures series. He also featured in the 5 piece One Piece VS Figure Gashapon set. Another Gashapon set he featured in was the One Piece Full Color R Gashapon, of what he was featured twice. He was issued alongside Zeff in a One Piece Block Figures set featuring the Straw Hats and their past mentors/loved ones. He is part of the One Piece Sky Island Mascot Keychain collection. He also featured alongside Vivi in the One Piece Desert Kingdom Mascot Keychain/Cellphone Strap collection.He also will apear on the S.H. Figuarts One Piece, on late May 2011. Songs *Girls ni Kubittake (with Nami and Vivi as back up singers) *The Great Blue~Dessert wa Kimi *Sea Moon Sea You (sung by Kid Sanji) *Moulin Rouge *Respect! (With Luffy and Zoro) *Akuma no Mi (Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Sanji) *Hi! Ho! Ready Go! (Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Sanji) *Family (with other crew members) *We Are! (with other crew members) *Utae! Jingle Bell (with other crew members) *You Are the One (with other crew members) *Jungle Fever (with other crew members) *Sekai ichi not otoko to yobareru ni naru tameni (with Usopp and Zoro) *A Thousand Dreamers (with other crew members) Other Appearances *Sanji appeared in a Shonen Jump special, where Enel attacks Tokyo and Odaiba. *Sanji and other characters also appeared in Cross Epoch. *Sanji has appeared in the games Jump Super Stars and Jump Ultimate Stars for the DS. He also appeared in Battle Stadium D.O.N on the GameCube and PlayStation 2. *Sanji makes a cameo appearance in Sayonara Zetsubo Sensei. During the character Meru's introduction, Harumi is seen reading a yaoi manga featuring Sanji and Zoro. Also, in her room, there are action figures of Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and Sogeking. Also, in the same series, during Nozomu's escape from an evil organization, his silhouette is visible along with the silhouettes of Nami, Luffy, Usopp and Zoro plus two unidentified pirates; one that could be Robin and one that looks like a human version of Chopper's Heavy Point wearing a sash and a bandanna. *In the MMO fighting game Rumble Fighter, a user suggested a Sanji based fighting style for the game using sprites from a Wonderswan One Piece game in order to give the developers a general idea. The developers liked it, and decided to create this fighting style, although naming it "Red Leg" instead of the actual name, "Black Leg". Translation and Dub Issues In the original Japanese manga, the Japanese anime, the uncut FUNimation dub, and the Viz English manga, Sanji is a chain smoker. In the 4Kids anime, Sanji instead sucks on lollipops (because of the audience the dub was aimed at).On 2004-09-02 4Kids announces the edit to the lollipop. For the aired, edited FUNimation version, the cigarette was completely edited out and any scenes that show him lighting cigarettes or other such actions were redrawn. The same was done in the Singaporean English dub by Odex. In the FUNimation subs his epithet of "Black Leg" (黒脚 ,Kuroashi) is translated as "Black Foot". This is because Ashi can translate as either "Leg" or "Foot". In the English-language manga, Sanji often uses "Crap" as an adjective while speaking (when calling Crocodile, he refers to the restaurant as "Restaurant Le Crap" ("Crap Café" in the uncut FUNimation dub). This is an attempt to convey both his extremely coarse speaking style in Japanese, as well as his use of "kuso" (roughly "feces") as an expletive; fans often translate it as "shit" because of his manner of speech. For example, he often calls Zeff "Kuso-Jiji" (roughly "shitty-geezer"). In other fan translations, it is rendered as "old fart" or "old man". In the English anime produced by 4Kids, he simply calls Zeff "old-geezer" or "old fart" (in fansubs, he is also referred to by this name), and "crap-geezer" in the English manga. Also, in the 4Kids English dub, Sanji has an extremely nasally Brooklyn accent, while in the FUNimation version, there is no accent. In the French dub, Sanji is renamed "Sandy". Trivia * Sanji owns his own jolly roger, as does the rest of the crew. It has Sanji's right curly eyebrow, fork and knife for cross-bones, and a chef's hat placed on the top of his head. ** His post-timeskip jolly roger is similar, except his chef hat is slanted to the right which hides his left eye, the skull has a goatee and cigarette, and the crossbones fork has four prongs instead of three. * Sanji's eyebrow is considered one of the "mysteries" of One Piece. As of chapter 598, the mystery has been solved. After the two year separation, Sanji's hair style changed revealing his left eye and covering his right. * The reason of Sanji's massive nosebleeds is from the joke that Japanese people (like Oda) have high blood pressure; therefore they get nosebleeds when they are sexually aroused. This joke is a very common cliche in manga and anime. ** For some time after the timeskip, it became a running gag that he would have exaggerated nosebleeds each time he saw a beautiful woman, until the crew acknowledged it as an actual problem. ** After the timeskip, even on the newspaper announcing the Straw Hats' return, he still hasn't had a proper picture taken.One Piece Manga - Chapter 613, Sanji's picture on the newspaper shows only the back of his head. * Sanji has smoked two brands of cigarettes, King Ground and Death in Chapter 663. * There is a plothole in the series when Sanji is unaware of a Devil Fruit users inability to swim in the Baratie Arc, but he states that he became aware of this when he was a kid during the Thriller Bark Arc. * Sanji has a habit of saying "Mellorine" (an alternative to ice cream made from fats other than the butterfat normally used in ice cream) when looking, talking, or commenting about a beautiful woman. This carries over to the FUNimation English dub. His personalized honorific for Nami "Nami-swan (developed from san) also carries over. * Sanji's knife from volume 7 page 18 (chapter 54) had writing on it saying "Hokuto no Ken" refering to a series from Oda's elementary school days called "Fist of the North Star".SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 9, Fist of the North Star noted. * Since Zeff is still alive, Sanji is so far the only Straw Hat member who hasn't lost a named loved one in the past like the others. Although they were never named, his fellow chefs on the Orbit could be considered his loved ones. * He and Usopp both claim to have never been sick, and thus do not know what it feels like. It is assumable Luffy has also never been sick, having asked them what it feels like. * Sanji is the second character to give someone the middle finger in the manga, the first being Trafalgar Law. * According to Chopper, his blood type is S RH-, an unusually rare blood type. * can mean "three o'clock" or "three o'clock snack". * In Japanese Popularity Polls Fan Polls, Sanji has consistently been voted the third most popular character in One Piece since the 2nd Poll (in the 1st Poll he was voted the fourth place with Shanks having placed third). * In the manga after the two year timeskip Sanji doesn't require the need to spin when activating his Diable Jambe, however in the anime he still does. SBS-Based Trivia * Sanji has the ability to read any woman's three sizes and it was he that according to Oda identified Robin and Nami's measurements.One Piece Manga - Vol. 36 Chapter 345, A sketch of Robin wearing a mask and Sanji. * Sanji's favourite food is spicy seafood pasta and stuff that goes with black tea.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 45 - Fan question: Luffy's favorite food is meat. What about everyone else on the crew? And you yourself, Oda-sensei???? * Sanji is described as being like the second son of a family.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 48, Family status of the Straw Hats. * If Sanji lived in the real world, he would be French.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 56, Nationalities of the Straw Hats. * In an SBS, when asked which flower Sanji resembles the most, Robin's Voice Actress replied he most resembles a delphinium.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 60, Fan question: Which flower would suit each of the Straw Hats? References Site Navigation Category:Character Subpages